The invention relates to a sampling apparatus for sampling radioactive or otherwise toxic compounds containing fluids.
Sampling arrangements are known (see German Pat. No. 2,642,065) which permit the extraction of samples from various process containers of a plant. Such sampling, however, takes place in especially equipped glove boxes into which the sampling bottles must be introduced and from which they must be removed after being filled.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a sampling arrangement of the given type which permits, however, direct sampling within the cell in which a process takes place and which can be operated through the cell walls behind which the processing equipment is installed.